King for a Day
by Johanna Edelstein
Summary: When King Candy gets sick, he gets Sour Bill to look after him all day. Oneshot, request. Fluff, yaoi, no smut.


**GOD I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH RIGHT NOW! I'M SERIOUS, ON MY LAST FIC, I WAS SO TEMPTED TO DELETE IT BUT YOU GUYS LOVED IT! THANK YOU SO MUCH, I JUST CAN'T HANDLE ALL OF YOUR LOVE ASDFGHJ THE FEELS RIGHT NOW!**

**Stick around after the fanfiction for specific thank yous!**

**On with the sickfic.**

Early in the computer generated morning, in the kingdom of Sugar Rush, the sovereign of sugar, King Candy sat on the edge of the bed, coughing up a lung. He had been painfully hacking for a full five minutes, body convulsing in pain and cheeks hot with exertion.

Suddenly he felt a comforting hand rubbing circles on his back. He looked over with teary eyes to see Sour Bill giving him a concerned smile. King Candy was about to smile back and tell his ex assistant not to worry, to go back to sleep, when he descended into another bout of coughing, elbows on knees and fingers gripping his hair as he struggled for breath.

Sour Bill nodded wordlessly and continued to rub his king's back. Eventually the spasms subsided and King Candy fell back onto the pillows, exhausted from his coughing fit.

His throat was sore and scratchy but King Candy managed to force out, "Thorry if I woke you Bill."

Sour Bill shook his head and smiled, "That's alright Candy. You need me."

King Candy weakly smiled at his boyfriend and closed his eyes, intending to rest them for a second. He drifted off to sleep. The ruler didn't awake even when Sour Bill rolled out of bed and began preparing.

* * *

King Candy awoke, eyes closed and throat itching. He gave a few weak coughs and felt a cool hand on his forehead.

"Oh my Gobstopper, you're burning up!" the cool hand disappeared and King Candy groaned at the loss. He heard a rustling and a cool ice pack was placed on his forehead. A sigh of relief passed his lips and he blushed lightly, embarrassed at his own reaction.

He managed to crack an eye open and catch a glimpse of Sour Bill bustling about.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" King Candy fought to say.

Sour Bill looked over at him, "After you fell asleep, I went to the store and got some supplies for you. I hope you don't mind. I was kind of planning on taking care of you."

King Candy blinked, face blank, before breaking out into a smile, "Thank you, Bill."

Sour Bill gave a laugh, "Don't mention it, Candy. Now, I'm here for you."

* * *

Late in the morning, Sour Bill placed the plate piled high with pancakes on his king's lap and pulled up a chair to gauge his reaction. King Candy's entire face lit up as he tucked into the breakfast in bed. Cheeks bulging, he managed to talk past the syrup covered flapjack to say, "Thank you, Bill."

Sour Bill couldn't help but giggle softly at the muffled comment and the look of bliss on his king's face at the unexpected sugary treat. He decided to make the monarch breakfast more often.

* * *

Sour Bill was on the phone with Taffyta when King Candy shuffled downstairs.

"Look, he has a virus, he can't race today. Yes, I'm sure. Just get someone else to race! Look, I know he won the Random Roster Race, I know that he's already logged into the system. He can't race though! Just change the code, make it so that he's a locked character for today." Sour Bill heard music playing in the background. He turned to look at King Candy and almost busted out into laughter.

The dramatic ruler had put on Candyman by Christina Aguilera and was dancing around the kitchen in tight covered feet. When King Candy saw Bill looking over at him, he started shimmying his hips provocatively.

Sour Bill couldn't help it, he started laughing. At the tinny sound of Taffyta's voice on the other end of the line, he silenced himself and went back to his call.

Taffyta was demanding to know why Christina Aguilera was playing.

"Uh, it's because I just love me some Christina. You know, she is my absolute favorite artist." Sour Bill blushed, feeling foolish. Taffyta was quiet for a moment before sighing.

"Whatever you say Bill. Tell your boyfriend I said get better."

"Sure thing." Sour Bill said, about to add a thank you before his eyes went wide.

"Wait a second, what did you just say?" he demanded.

Taffyta laughed mockingly, "It's soooo obvious you guys are in love."

"Sh-shut up Taffyta!" Sour Bill's face was flushed a violent dark green.

"Whatever. Have fun being Candy's little glitch for the day. Oh wait, you're his glitch all the time aren't you?" Taffyta laughed, "Tell the old man I'll kick his candy-coated asphalt tomorrow." She hung up.

Sour Bill held the phone, hand limp, before slamming it down on the cradle, feeling extremely awkward.

* * *

Sour Bill and King Candy were playing Candy Land. King Candy was lying on his stomach, kicking his legs excitedly and taunting his ex assistant.

"I'm gonna beat you to the Candy Cathtle! You're behind by a full 10 thquareth, there'th no way you're going to catch up now!"

Sour Bill was fighting the urge to tell the king that he was winning a game intended for 3 to 6 year olds. A game that required no strategy, no reading skills and minimal counting abilities. The only thing that one really needed was luck and the ability to recognize color, and despite King Candy's inability to admit that his castle was pink, he did know his colors.

"Just you wait, when you hit Lord Licorice, he's slow you down for me. Then I'll make my move."

"Don't you care about winning?" King Candy just giggled.

"Of course I do. That's why I'm going to distract you from the game with this!" Sour Bill leaned across the board and smashed his lips into King Candy's. The monarch looked shocked for a moment before closing his eyes and getting lost in the kiss.

When they broke apart, both panting for air, King Candy assessed the board with his chocolate eyes. The cards were scattered about and the pieces had slid out of place.

"You're paying for that." King Candy said and began to set up the game again.

Sour Bill facepalmed, realizing he had prolonged the torturous game instead of ending it.

* * *

In the early evening, King Candy was lightly dozing when he jolted awake because his nose was tickling. He sniffed and realized that it was running.

"That's a nice look for you." King Candy looked over at Sour Bill, who was sitting in his bedside chair and blushed at the shorter man's comment. The sick sovereign quickly grabbed a Kleenex and wiped, cringing as the tissue chafed his bright red nose.

"Here, let me." Sour Bill grabbed a tissue and wiped his king's nose for him. King Candy scowled defiantly, "I can do it on my own thank you very much. I'm not a child."

"Oh really? Because from the way you were acting the other day at the grocery store, I thought you were a child." Sour Bill retorted.

"I had had too much sugar before we went in there and you know it!"

"You of all people should be able to hold your candy better, considering who you are, _King Candy_." Sour Bill said in a mocking voice.

The king scowled, "Oh you're mimicking me now?"

"You're mimicking me!" Sour Bill said in a silly voice.

"That ith rude-"

"That ith rude." Sour Bill stuck out his tongue and crossed his eyes.

"That'th it, get out." King Candy said, scowling.

"Oh c'mon, I was just messing with you, Candy."

When the king didn't respond immediately, Sour Bill stood and went to his side. King Candy refused to look him in the eye.

"Look, I'm sorry." King Candy glanced up at Sour Bill then dropped them quickly, but in the split second they had eye contact, Sour Bill saw that he had tears in his eyes. Sour Bill felt a moment of terror when he realized that King Candy had probably seen the joke as hurtful instead of funny.

Sour Bill placed a hand under his king's chin and forced the taller man to look into his eyes. Sour Bill then gave him a comforting smile, then stood on tiptoes and brought their lips together. King Candy pulled away, "Thank you for taking care of me, Bill."

* * *

King Candy awoke feeling better than ever. He stretched, yawned, then looked over at Sour Bill. The green ex minion was still sleeping, an adorable smile on his face.

King Candy leaned over to kiss Sour Bill lightly on the forehead and quickly recoiled. Sour Bill was burning up with a fever. He immediately ran off to get supplies.

Sour Bill opened his eyes to find King Candy standing over him, a ridiculous smile on his face.

"Guethth who ithn't thick anymore?" before Sour Bill could guess, King Candy interjected, "Thith guy!" Sour Bill sniffed and realized he had a stuffy nose.

Suddenly his green eyes went wide.

Sour Bill clarified, "I'm sick, aren't I?"

"Yeth." King Candy said nodding.

"And you're going to take care of me?"

"Of courthe!" King Candy said excitedly.

"Let me guess. You want to play Candyland?"

"Hoohoo~!" King Candy said, bounding excitedly.

Sour Bill buried his face in the pillows.

This was going to be a long sick day.

**Ok, specific thank yous:**

**Dixie Darlin: My very first reviewer. Thank you so much for commenting on every damn oneshot so far! You keep me going! Oh and have some more candy, just for the hell of it *gives unlimited supply of candy* You're amazing! Love you!**

**NEKO-A-GO-GO: Number two reviewer! The one person who actually went so far as to ask how smut between these two would work. I'm swear, I'll get started on your request next! Love you!**

**Darkness413: Reviewer ****numero tres****! Your profile cracked me up! Thank you for recognizing the Phineas and Ferb reference in Watching the Movie! Love you!**

**BEN123: I am in love with your icon! It's so damn cute! Whenever I see that you've reviewed I have a little freak out session because I get another look at Felix's cute face! Your comment on Disneyland "Make smut, pwease! x3333" cracked me up! Thank you for being such a huge fan! Love you!**

**Kirakishowl: This fanfiction is for you! Thank you for encouraging me to continue, you're so sweet! Love you!**

**MangaAndAnimeFairy: I'm glad I was able to make your day a whole lot better! I love this pairing too, if that wasn't clear haha! Thank you so much!**

**CaptainLexi: Thank you for not wanting to kill me! I'm glad I was able to deliver! Thank you so much!**


End file.
